devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
16
Known for relaying gossips, Narada Muni goes to Kailash and finds Lord Shiva admiring the Lotus with his name inscribed on it.Talking about Daksh's Mahasabha, Narad comments on Daksh's new stratagem. On Prasuti and Sapta Rishi Bhrigu's enquiry, Daksh hides his intentions behind calling the Mahasabha. Sati takes the responsibility of arranging the Mahamandal meeting. Maharshi Atri and Anusuya are worried with Daksh's call for Chandrama to his Mahasabha.Rishi Dadhichi becalms them informing about Chandrama becoming the medium of Shiva and Adi Shakti's union. Previous Episode: 15 Next Episode: 17 Synopsis Sati in the garden & Shivji at Kailash, are looking at the Lotus flower . Nandi is looking at Shivji happily. Narad comes there, saying Narayan Narayan, Nandi greets him. Narad greeting Shivji says he has got this boon of reaching at the right place at right time. He tells Shivji till yesterday you wanted to get rid of these flowers, but today you are seeing this with interest. Shivji gives that Lotus to Nandi saying it just came on it's own, Narad says, on it's own? May be some day the Devi who has written your name on it, may just come here on her's own. Pret & Gana comes there saying, it has not come on it's own but it was brought here by Nandi. Narad tells Nandi from the time, you've got these flowers from Daksha's bhavan, there has been lots of movements. You went there, after that, Daksha displayed his power in front of his people & Sati. Now he has called for a mahasabha, where he has invited Devraj Indra, Chandra & the Saptarishis, surely something important is going to happen. Nandi, you are responsible for all these. Daksh was not ready to hear Shivji's name, but you went there to get the Lotus flowers, met Sati, after that Daksh had to get angry. As it is the relations were not good but now you've spoiled them more. Gana & Pret are happy hearing about Nandi. Shivji tells Narad, Nandi cares for him, he loves me a lot, he thought the flowers where my name is written should not be thrown, that's why he got them here. Narad says indeed Nandi is your biggest devotee, but what about this mahasabha? Prasuti asks Daksh, something has happened otherwise, why this power display in front of people & Sati? Maharshi Bhrigu & Maharshi Kashyap too enters & asks the same thing, they ask Daksh, is Nandi's coming here & mahamandal's meeting are connected? Daksh says not at all, from a long time, he wanted to meet everybody, wanted to know, if everything is alright in the world or not, if not then what should we do that's why this meeting is called. Prasuti asks about Vasantotsav's celebrations. Daksh says after discussing with, Indra, Chandra & Saptarishi only he will be able to make a decision. Sati comes there, asks Daksh if she can make arrangement for the mahasabha. Daksh agrees, saying do it along with your sisters. The invitation you send for Chandra, in that mention to invite Rohini & Revati, otherwise both my daughters will be unhappy with me. Sati & her sisters are happy with this thought of all the sisters being together. Maharshi Atri, gets Daksha's invitation for the mahasabha. Maharshi Dadhichi comes there, he asks him why does he look worried? Maharshi Atri tells him, it is the invitation for Daksh's mahasabha. Maharshi Dadhichi says it may be another conspiracy to degrade Shivji. Maharshi Atri,says we worship Shivji & Daksh wants to stop his worship, after whatever happened in Daksha's sabha, about removing the Shivling, he can not even think of going there, if his son Chandra was not married to Daksha's two daughters Rohini & Revati, then he wouldn't have bothered about Daksh. But this time he will send Chandra. Anasuya says don't send Chandra. Maharshi Dadhichi tells him Chandra should learn to handle responsibilities. Dadhichi tells Anasuya, whatever will happen will happen for good, may be Chandra will be instrumental in bringing a major change Sati is busy arranging sitting arrangement for the mahasabha. Prasuti is watching this tells Daksh their Daughter is full of life now. Prasuti says all my daughters have some or the other special quality, but Sati has all of them. Sati comes there, says that's because I am your daughter. Daksh says there is one more reason for this, when you were in your mother's womb, at that time sitting in front of her I had written 16 sanskars of human life. Chandra with Rohini are on a flying chariot in the sky. Rohini asks Chandra why does he look worried? He tells her about Daksha's invitation of mahasbha, there must be some reason, your father never does anything without a reason. Rohini says but Mahasabha's meeting is only to discuss about mahamandala, this shows father gives you so much importance, you need not worry. We will take Revati with us. Chandra says there is no other choice, after meeting his parents, he will pick up Revati . Anasuya tells Dadhichi not to put Chandra in trouble to unite Shivji & Shakti. Maharshi Atri tells her not to worry about Chandra, it's a matter of great pride that your son is chosen for such an important mission. Maharshi Dadhichi says whatever has to happen will happen. Destiny is written at the time of birth only. Chandra with Rohini, comes to meet Maharshi Atri & Anasuya. Anasuya asks Chandra, does he ever remember her? Chandra says every night while passing from here, he sees her. As he is awake through out the night, he sleeps during the day. Chandra asks his mother, why does she look worried? Are you hiding something from me? Maharshi Atri says, there is nothing, your mother always worries about you even when there is nothing to worry. Now he should leave because he is getting late. Mahadevji will protect you. Anasuya gets curd, feeds a spoon to Chandra & Rohini. They take their leave. Riding on his flying chariot they are on the way to Daksh's bhavan. Anasuya tells Maharshi Atri you should have given him a sign of the coming troubles atleast he will be prepared for them. Mahasrshi Atri says he is my son too, even I am worried about him . Anasuya says it doesn't seem so. Maharshi Atri looking at the Shivling, says that's because I've left all my worries at Mahadevji's feet, he has always guided & protected me, he will guide & protect our son too. Category:Episodes